


Dear Sir or Madam

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Gen, Letter style, slightly grimdark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: It is with great Enthusiasm  and delight that I pen this letter...





	

Dear Sir or Madam,

It is with great enthusiasm and delight that I pen this letter to you. Though, you must be confused. For one, we do not know each other – atleast not personally- and another thing, who writes letters like this in this day in age. By hand and in intricate handwriting no less.

I am penning this letter you as a warning, to what you ask? Well, it is with great pleasure that I inform you.

You see, the winds of change have begun. A new era shall begin very soon, an era that has been a very long time coming. Allow me to be short and sweet, Vampires exist. Yes, you read that right, vampires. The blood sucking creatures of the night, only seen in myth and movies are real.

At this point in the letter, I’m sure you’ve already scoffed and shaken your head in disbelief. Perhaps you have crumpled this letter up and thrown it into the trashcan that sits beside you, assuring yourself that this is little more than a prank or some poor individual suffering from severe mental illness and delusions. I certainly hope you haven’t, so if you are still reading this, I will continue. If not, then I am deeply sorry for what will take you by surprise

We are very much real, and we have been for just as long as humanity has. Just as humans have, we’ve questioned or existence and created myth and legend to explain our creation. And like humans, we are a society. One with laws to govern our existence and behavior and people, such as myself, who uphold those laws and punish the guilty. Our society is called Elysia, and we have lived alongside you in complete secrecy. Few humans ever got the pleasure of knowing of our existence. For good reason, I can assure you.

But I digress, on to the matter at hand. As stated previously, this letter is a warning. A warning to what? You must be asking. Well, allow me the pleasure to explain. It is a delightful thing for us Elysians, though it may be less delightful to humans to know what’s coming.

We have lived in the shadows of humanity for eons, developing our culture-and by extent yours- and creating the very cities and towns humans live in today. In much honesty, think of them like a corral. Keeping a vast amount of humans around for our needs, though without the use of walls or fences. Oh it must feel sickening to know you are nothing more than prey to us and that you’ve so willingly adapted to a form of captivity.

Oh, look at me, I keep getting side tracked. I must focus and get this letter out on time. Such is the problem with living over five centuries.

There is little difference between a human and vampire when it comes to our physical descriptions. Becoming something more than human does little to change our appearance aside from a pair of fangs –sharper than most razor blades- and a slightly paler skin tone. Needless to say, we blend in with you quite well, especially when makeup is applied to brighten out completion a tad bit more. Our appearance age wise also tends to vary, I myself appear in my late twenties while some of my kind appear to be in their late thirties or in their teen aged years, a rare few look like small children, no older than six.

And we’ve long since kept our hands tangled up in your world. Imagine for a moment, everything around you from your government, to your military, politics, economy, even your wars were being controlled. Well, now you don’t have to imagine such things, because that is the way it’s been. No matter what happens, we will always attempt to steer things to our advantage, regardless of what happens to you. Though, that isn’t to say we haven’t’ taken up arms when wars got out of hand or when seen necessary.

I my self fought in several wars over my life time, I befriended many soldiers while in the trenches of Europe and helped many escape death at the hands of the Nazis, I even fought in the American Revolution. Oh what a fun time. I met their first president, even shook hands with the man.

So you see, we hard deeply ingrained in your history. Even if you haven’t realized it or known it. So, that being said. We have the ability to do many things without being noticed. And we’re not just in the government, we are everywhere. In some of the most mundane places and you’ve never noticed us. And we’ve been planning to use that to our advantage. We have quite the grip on humanity, but it isn’t absolute.

Our kind has its limits, just like yours. The universe must be kept in balance, no species is perfect. Everything works out in the end.

But something remarkable has happened over the past few centuries, and in the last few decades. That special little thing called technology began to advance nearly tenfold. Were weapons could only do damage based on its wielder, they can now take down half an army with just a dozen well-armed people. And don’t get me started on transportation, you don’t know how easy it is. From London to New York, five hours.

Antidotes and treatments for illnesses that once had a death sentence attached. And poisonings are now treatable, very treatable. You see, Garlic has always been a deadly poison to vampires. Go on, laugh, but it’s true. Well, it was true. We’ve been working on an antidote to garlic poisoning, something any of us can carry on our person at all times. And we’ve been largely successful. The first batch was handed out to all major political figures just a few days prior to writing this.

Though, we’re still at the mercy of the sun it seems. But it’s only a matter of time before we work our way around that little issue and find a permanent fix. We are a patient species after all.

AH! Should I mention the Virus? Oh I think so, since that’s probably the word that probably caught your attention the most when you initially scanned my letter. You see, while we are immensely powerful, we are also out numbered. Our kind make up roughly a seventh of the world’s population.

Regardless of how powerful we are, controlling that many humans would be quite the hassle. Impossible even. So, with the help of our allies with in the scientific communities –yes, we are there too- we created a little virus. Such a nastily little basterd it is. I will spare you the specifics, primarily because you will either see or experience its effects quite soon.

We have no formal name for this little virus, though some vampires have taken to calling it the Pale Horseman.

And to assure it’s gets into as many people as possible, we assured it would be mixed into the vials of vaccinations. No specific type, just to make sure it gets as many people as possible. It’s quite cruel and ironic, we know. The very thing that should help the body fend off illness will make them deathly ill. But it was the best way we could perceive.

Oh, by the way, have you been vaccinated yet? For the flu or any diseases from a foreign nation? Well, if you have, pray you managed to avoid a tainted batch. If you weren’t that lucky, well, you have quite the unpleasant demise ahead of you.

Though, I hope you can consider it a sign of good will that this virus should not affect anyone under the ages of sixteen. We are kind enough to spare children such a horrendous death. Our primary targets are the young and abled, as well as anyone from the Slayer society.

Oh, what’s that you must be wondering? Well, considering vampires are real, so are those who try to kill us. They are under the false belief that we are the pests. It’s infuriating to say the least.

But back on topic, by our calculations and the information we have, over 2.5 billion people have already been infected. That’s quite the hefty death toll, Humanity hasn’t seen this much since the days of the Black Plague.

At the time you should have received this letter, there should be about two months till the virus will take effect. Truth be told, we are unsure of what the total death toll will be.

While we expect a minimum of 2.5-3 billion from the virus alone, this hasn’t factored in the number of people who will unfortunately meet their end from incidents in the following minutes, hours, days, and weeks. Panic is assured when humans start dying at random. And Plains, cars, and other modes of transportation can’t be controlled that well once their piolets and conductors collapse. It doesn’t surprise us to consider the amount of damage these will do, and the cleanup and work that will go into repairing the damaged infrastructure.

Not to mention, we will be cutting power all across the globe for a time being. Cities, towns, homes, businesses, even hospitals will go dark. This is a conquest and we will bring Humanity to its knees.

And where will the vampires be during all this chaos and blood shed, you must be wondering? Well, we will be hiding. Cowardly of us, I know. But with all that will happen, we can’t risk our lives in this situation. We’ll be safely tucked away in locations unreachable by humans. Places that we’ve had for centuries. When it’s over, we will arrive to assess the damage and death toll and begin all efforts of restoration and proper subjugation.

And try not to go overboard, Radiation is such a hard thing to deal with. It just complicates things more when it comes to placing humans back into the cities and towns. And it will already be a pain to clean things up without having to deal with cities reduced to a pile of ash and rubble.

And of course, you will notice. Nearly one billion people just vanishing into thin air in the days and weeks prior is hard to miss. But, by the time people start talking about it, it will have already begun. The missing are of little concern when people begin dropping like flies and writing in agony.

Oh, and let me assure you, you are not the only one to receive this letter. Every major member of your government has received one like this. Some with a little less or a little more information depending on their standing. And my brethren on other councils are penning similar letters to those with in their jurisdiction. You will know what is planned ahead of time, but you cannot prevent what’s already begun.

By now, you must be terrified. That I can sympathize with. I would feel the same if I had just received a letter telling me how my kind would be driven to near extinction. How the world would ‘end’ for me and everyone I cared for. How I might die horribly from what is essentially an unknown illness that has no known treatment–which we have also begun work on for the aftermath- or how I will watch my loved ones fall victim to it.

But I will warn you, do not run to the media or to the public. I know it must be tempting to start warning people, give those preppers some reason to hide themselves away. But it will be useless, there is no place to hide from a vampire, atleast not for long.

And many won’t believe you, and those who do won’t have enough time or power to do anything. Besides, we will know. It isn’t that hard to keep an eye on people in this day and age. Try anything and you won’t even make it back to your car.

A storm is coming little one, a terrible and big one. Prepare yourself and make peace, because –and not to sound too stereotypical but- the end is very nigh.

Sincerely,

Elysian Council President,

D’Ablo

Elysian District: 9


End file.
